Yuu
Background Yuu is a shinobi from Yoshigakure. When he attended the academy, he was no good at the various arts they taught him, and as a result, struggled to graduate. After attempting over 4 more time to graduate, he finally did and earned his headband. Having achieved that, he didn't seek to rise up the ranks anymore, but took interest in a peculiar technique used by its originator, Nagare. Highly interested in its use, Yuu began studying about various metals, chemicals and even the human body itself. He would go on to learn its secrets and even expand upon its usage to the point of being able to assimilate and convert parts or his entire body into various substances, compounds, chakra's and energies. Personality Yuu is mostly to himself and won't speak in most situations unless someone asks him a question. Depending on the question, me will most likely not answer them as he takes in surrounding information and formulates his own plans. Appearance Yuu often wears a black cloak with black leather pants and boots. Across his attire are many buckles which are seals that keep his chakra hidden from his surroundings. Abilities Assimilate All Creation Technique The only legitimate technique Yuu knows, the Assimilate All Creation Technique is the sole focus of his training. Always seeking to learn more and expand on its usage, Yuu has learn how to use it to achieve an extremely wide variety of uses. He has so much mastery in its use that he can assimilate materials and energies remotely from up to 60 feet from himself, allowing him to quite literally become whatever is within range of him, even going as far as taking on the very genetics of his opponents, allowing him to use of their very abilities. He's so skilled at assimilating objects and things that he has been known to become a shadow itself, and even take on the properties of chakra. By searching Yoshigakure's archives for various information about Natural Energy and even Sage Mode, Yuu would ultimately go on to be able to use the energy to further enhance his technique, despite not being a Sage. His skill has went to such a tier that he can assimilate, replicate and generate anything he has ever assimilated previously, as well as disassemble molecules and even chakra into its base components, allowing him to use them as well. Due to this, his body is no longer normal and he doesn't need to eat, sleep or preform actions that normal humans have to. He is also able to reassemble his body on the atomic and subatomic level, making his extraordinarily difficult to kill. He has employed a seal to protect his soul(s) from harm and eradication. Because his body is no longer flesh and bone, he is effectively immune to genjutsu, as his lacks a chakra pathway system, though he still has use of chakra. Assimilate: Consumption After physically incapacitating his target, Yuu places his hand on the targets body, preferably the head or chest, before assimilating the targets body into himself. As this process occurs, the targets soul will merge with and become part of Yuu's own, under his complete control, unable to regain control and retaliate. Because the Assimilation All Creation Technique takes on the properties of other things, Yuu can cause his body to not reject the assimilated material and it will become his, permanently to control as he gains the targets genetics, memories, knowledge and abilities. The absorption process occurs in a matter of minutes. Assimilate: Hidden Potential By taking on the properties of the his surroundings and certain techniques, Yuu is able to achieve a wise variety of functions. Hidden Potential: Presence Erasure Yuu is able to completely erase his presense and chakra by assimilating his surroundings, blending himself into the background by becoming part of it. By using it on Natural Energy, he can become "nature itself" and manipulate the environment as if it was an extension of his very body. Using this method, he has also been known to become living space-time itself, allowing him a form of instantaneous movement to destinations and back. Through this, he is able to warp space-time to a much greater extent and even extend the range of his other techniques exponentially. When merged with the land itself, it allows him to move extremely fast by using it as a "freeway" so to speak, traveling to his intended destination miles away in seconds. Hidden Potential: Kamui's Horizon During his battle with a certain opponent, Yuu was lucky enough that his opponent was aiming for his head instead of his entire body, and in the process, his advanced usage of Assimilation All Creation allowed him to mimic the space-time barrier of Kamui itself, granting his a unique byproduct of the technique itself. By using Kamui's Horizon, Yuu treats his entire body like a gravitational field, allowing him to pull everything within the vicinity into another space of he has previously been to. This space extends out to approximately 45 feet from himself at half its power, while at full power, it extends up to 90 feet from his body, while at normal proportions. When enhanced by Natural Energy, this range is vastly extended. By focusing a lot more chakra into adjacent space around him, he is able to connect to points within the fabric of space-time itself, allowing for two way travel into different points in the space-time continuum. This opening can only stay open for 30 seconds and it has a 30 second cooldown before it can be used again. When using this technique from his body, his body is essentially the portal as well, making him immune to attacks. The main difference betwenn Kamui and this technique is that he can't use it to target far away objects, as his body itself acts as the point of no return. By reversing the flow of chakra within his body, he can eject objects from another space. By channeling this power into various body parts, he is able to draw objects into another space or eject them from another space. Yuu has noted that when he first began using the technique, he had amateur control of the barrier space, but as he began practicing with it, he gained more control over it to the point of being able to affect objects with such pull that getting away from it without speed on par with or beyond Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the target would have no way of escaping its pull. Techniques Assimilated '' Under Construction '' Visual Perception Yuu has immense visual perception, and it is of such quality that if willed to, he can enhance his eye sight to allow him to see on the molecular level, while giving him the ability to seemingly view it from a great distance Extrasensory Perception Yuu has a unique form of sensing. He is able to sense the differences in life force among individuals and can even tell identicle people apart. This abilities extends across different dimensions, allowing him to even detect people within another dimension. Because all living things possess some form of life energy, there is no way to evade it. He's so skilled in sensing that he can sense individuals several hundred kilometers away with pinpoint accuracy, and can even tell if someone is dying or is under the effects of certain techniques. Lightning Release Fuinjutsu Extending his signature technique to Fuinjutsu, Yuu has created what some may view as a highly powerful sealing technique, the All Absorbing Assimilation Body (全吸 同化体, Zenkyuu Doukatai). This is a powerful Fūinjutsu developed by Yuu to achieve a certain goal. That goal as of right now is a secret, but this technique is "only the beginning..." he stated. Focusing on the Assimilate All Creation Technique, Yuu has taken it to its pinnacle. Being able to absorb, adapt, and evolve to a wide variety of things he encounters at will, Yuu literally becomes the embodiment of reactive adaptation. Being able to absorb and assimilate objects into himself without harm, and using it as his own, that is what he created this technique for. The extent of this technique is so great, that even seals used against him fail, making him extremely dangerous in his own right. Absorbing and assimilating the seal willingly on contact with his body allows Yuu to become a living seal, being able to spread across the landscape, engulfing any and everything in his path, sealing it away. Using this technique, he can also seal matter away before assimilating it into himself for further use. This makes him highly dangerous and effectively immune to any and all seals, as he is able to assimilate them and become them on contact. *Singularity Seal The Singularity Seal is a unique seal developed by Yuu to protect him and his abilities from being copied, mimicked, duplicated or replicated. MORE INFO SOON Physical Clone Technique Through use of the physical clone technique, Yuu is able to create exact replicas of himself that follow his very will. He also uses infuses them with his opponents chakra to replicate them as well, as he believes "People are their own worst enemy". Due to this philosophy, Yuu has employed methods to even counter himself in cases where he may be cloned. Shadow Soul-Sync Absorption By channeling his chakra into his shadow, or physically replicating his shadow via is Assimilate All Creation Technique, Yuu is able to achieve a wide variety of effects. Linking his own with adjacent shadows, he can make his own stronger, and even link it with his opponents. After the link is established, he can absorb the opponents physical and spiritual energy, as well as their chakra at a constant rate as long as they remain linked. If the link ceases, then the absorption stops. As a byproduct of this ability, he can absorb the shadows of other objects, physically removing them from the said objects to enhance his own, submerge opponents, projectiles and techniques into his incorporeal shadow and even use it as a portal to a unique unique dimension. Within this dimension, nothing can survive long, as they will be corroded by its harsh environment, regardless of composition or material. This is because the dimension itself was only meant for Yuu. The portal itself fits to Yuu's physical bodily dimensions, and due to its properties, if one remains inside the dimension for longer than ten seconds, while its open or closed, they will die as a result. Due to this dimension existing on another plane of existence, escape from it via space-time ninjutsu is impossible. Chakra and Natural Energy Yuu has chakra levels slightly above average when he first started the academy. Over time, his chakra volume and density has only grown stronger. He been known to use others chakra by assimilating it into himself, using their own chakra as if it was his own, without them having any further control over it. Currently, his chakra is comparable to a tailed beast in density and volume, mainly due to him training. Chakra and Natural Energy have always been intertwined since the beginning. By assimilating Natural Energy into his body and syncing it with his spiritual and physical energies, Yuu has gained access to Senjutsu chakra without actually having a senjutsu master teach it to him. After quickly learning how to balance it with his chakra after nearly turning himself to stone 3 times, he finally grasped the concept and could use Senjutsu properly without having to worry about turning to stone. Over time, he learned to boost the effects of his various abilities he gained from nature, even going as far as combining the use of his signature technique with senjutsu to replicate others abilities on the spot, allowing him unparalleled access to their power. By assimilating their DNA from a distance, he gains their memories and can use their techniques as if they were his own. He can also do this via senjutsu chakra through the Strange Transmission Distant Shadow technique. Body Modification Over the course of 20 years, Yuu has studied a very wide variety of animals and assimilated key strands of their DNA into his own, allowing him to modify his body in any given situation to gain the advantage by using their unique traits and enhancing them with his own abilities for a further advantage. This effectively makes Yuu unpredictable in combat and makes it nearly impossible for a single opponent to adapt to any style he has to offer. Animal DNA Assimilated * Bat **'Echolocation and High Frequency Sound Wave Production' Bat DNA grants Yuu the ability to use Echolocation for sensing and the ability to produce high frequency sound waves capable of injuring the opponents ears as well as paralyzing them while disrupting techniques that require active attention. Using sound itself, he cangenerate sonic, supersonic, hypersonic and even transonic waves to deal with foes on all fronts, with enough power to shatter very durable materials and metals with ease, though the vibrations sent through them. MORE TO COME * Dragonfly **'Enhanced Visual Capabilities, Accelerated Perception and Flight' * Hydra Micro Organism **'Biological Replication via Budding, Regeneration and Biological Immortality' Through study of the Hydra micro organism, Yuu has learned that when well feed, they can reproduce an exact copy of by producing a bud. A new bud can be produced every two days in Hydra. After assimilating the Hydra's DNA into himself, he is capable of producing a exact biological clone of himself in at most 2 minutes. He also studied their biological immortality trait, which is caused by their cells telomeres being able to regenerate, allowing for limiteless cell division. With this, he also gained the ability to revert to a previous stage in life with all his knowledge and capabilities, allowing him to literally make himself look young or old at will. * Ascidicea **'Biological Cloning via Budding' Through study of the Ascidiacea, aka the Sea Squirt, Yuu can reproduce via asexual reproduction. With a few minutes, the buds, storage cells can develop within the stolons and, when sufficiently separated from the Yuu, will grow into a new, fully developed Yuu, indistinguishable from the original. * Annelida and Planaria **'Immense Regeneration' Studying the regenerative properties of the Planaria, Yuu discovered that when they are split in half vertically or horizontally, each half will regenerate into a new indivudial. In certain Amphibians, they have clusters of stem cells, allowing for highly advanced regeneration. Immediately after being hurt, these stem cells migrant to the damaged area and begin regenerating the body part, including tissue and organs. Upon integrating various DNA into himself, Yuu gained access to these abilities but on a much higher level. * Mimic Octopus and Blue-ringed Octopus **'Camoflage Inducement, Skin Texture Modification and Vemon Secretion' Through it, he has gained the ability to change the color and very texture of his skin, allowing him to literally blend in with his environment by bending light around him. After training in use of this ability, he has such mastery that he can imitate objects and even people down to the last detail, making him perfect at espionage and spying. Stemming from the Blue-ringed Octopus is a deadly vemon 1,200 times as deadly as cyanide, Tetrodotoxin. After being exposed to this deadly toxin, the opponent will experience motor paralysis and respiratory arrest, leading to cardiac arrest within minutes. It also causes nausea, respiratory arrest, heart failure, total paralysis and blindness within those minutes and will lead to death soon after. Because no antivenom is available, it increases the risk of death exponentially. * Brown Recluse Spider **'Hemotoxic Vemon' From the Brown Recluse, Yuu gained the ability to produce a highly necrotic hemotoxic vemon that induces Necrosis in all flesh he touches, via millions of microscopic, highly specialized mandibles and the maxillae capable of piercing the toughest of skin on contact, allowing him to inject the target with the deadly vemon before it spreads across the targets skin and flesh. * Necrotizing Fasciitis **'Highly Evolved Necrosis' After studying the microorganism, Yuu has highly fascinated. Through assimilation and modification of its DNA, Yuu has developed a strain of Necrotizing fasciitis, or NF, that is capable of liquefying flesh and causing it to fall off within seconds of exposure. Yuu typically employs is use in water release techniques, and its mortality rate through evolution is increased from its previous, unevolved rate of 73% when untreated, to 100 percent this new strain, within seconds of exposure. Having tested it out on goons and bandits, Yuu has noted that it can rubberize and liquefy all flesh and muscle from a target in at least 5 seconds, before it reduces the target to nothing more than a bloody skeleton and a puddle of fleshly goop. * Golden Silk Orb-Weaver and Darwin's Bark Spider **'Spider Silk Creation' Through it, he has gained the ability to produce natures most strongest webbing. It is over ten times stronger than kevlar armor of the same size. * Tree Frog **'Body Temperature Modulation' Using DNA from its various species, Yuu gained the ability to modulate his body temperature, making him completely undetectable via thermal imagine and thermal vision. * Peacock Mantis Shrimp **'Punch Speed, Movement Speed, Visual Enhancements' Through its DNA, Yuu has gained the ability to hit an object to produce cavitation, up scaled massively. This ability is powerful enough to rend steel apart in several swift blows. His eye sight was also enhanced to the point of being able to see polarized light and much more colors than humans are visually capable of. He gained extremely accurate depth perception and the ability to strike targets at speeds three and a half times faster than a lightning strike with an after-shockwave, allowing him to even keep up with and even hit users Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Applying this muscle change to the muscle in his legs allows him to be up to 3.5 times faster than users of the said mode as well, without need for chakra enhancement. By changing his bodily functions, he can immediately dissipate any lactic acid formed from preforming such a maneuver multiple times in quick succession. ** Strength and Punch Force Enhancement Due to Yuu himself being approximately 21.463 times large than Peacock Mantis Shrimp, along with his ability to modify his body to fit a given situation, his punch force is that much more stronger than a mantis shrimps. His hands themselves can with with a blinding quickness at an acceleration of 223,215.2 g (2,189,226 m/s2 or 7,190,105 ft/s2) and speeds of 493.649 m/s from a standstill, allowing him to literally hit opponents before they have time to think, or even knew what hit them. His punches strike to rapidly that they generate cavitation bubbles between his fists and the struck area, causing cavitation forces that can completely disintegrate steel while producing instantaneous forces of 32,194.5 g's on the opponents body, making them feel as if gravity was 32,194.5 times as great as it in on earth, quite literally making it nearly impossible for the opponents to survive it. The impact also causes a secondary shockwave capable of killing the target as well, via dishing out two hits with once strike; first by the punch and then by the cavitation bubble that immediately follows. Even if the first strike misses, the resulting shockwave is capable of killing the target, even from long distance. **Yuu's Punch Force: 0.5 x 0.5 x 493.649^2 = 60922.3338003 60922.3338003 kg = 134310.755 A single punch is about 0.5 pounds of TNT Yuu can dish out 3 hits in 1 millisecond; 1.5 pounds of TNT. In a single second, Yuu can dish out 3,000 punches with the equivalent of 1,500 pounds of TNT, with 1 fist. In short, 1 of Yuu's punches last about 0.0007 without drawing back; 0.0014 when drawing back, * Flea ** Leg Muscle Enhancement Taking attributes from the Flea, Yuu is able to modify the muscles within his legs to achieve what has amazed people for a long time, the fleas jump height. It allows him to jump up to one hundred times his own height in a single leap. * Camponotus Saundersi ** Explosion Inducement After studying the Camponotus Saundersi, also known as the Blast Ant, Yuu learned that as a last resort, they are able to self-destruct via contracting their abdominal muscles, which rupture their poison-filled mandibular glands. This releases a glue like substance with corrosive properties. After assimilating its DNA into himself, Yuu evoled this ability. After making direct contact with a living object, Yuu can inject them with the corrosive, explosive chemical his body is capable of producing, causing the targets body to explode from the inside out in a very violent fashion; akin to that of a bomb. * Emerald Cockroach Wasp ** Mind Control Taking attributes from the Emerald Cockroach Wasp, Yuu gained the ability to inject his opponent with a chemical that destroys the fight-or-flight response and escape reflex, quite literally turning the target into a mindless slave for his own usage. After injecting them, he can give them mental or physical commands and they will carry it out without question, while not even paying any mind to anyone elses command. This method requires direct contact on the targets head to be used. Enhanced Nanotechnological Body Assimilating a unique element from Keiku, the man told Yuu that it was Immutnium, an advanced, synthetic element Keiku himself created through the use of Suuryuuken. The element itself can't be affected on the atomic level by outside forces and the user can modify or completely changes its properties in an instant to fit a given situation when needed. Yuu eventually integrated it into his very skeleton and throughout his entire body. Using this newfound element, Yuu is able to configure his entire body to generate various forces as well as emit and absorb and even convert forces and energies, among many other uses. He has utilized it on multiple occasions to generate more of the element itself. Through its use, he can modify its density, mass, viscosity, as well as other physical and even chemical properties, among other things, allowing the user to achieve nearly limitless applications, on and off the battlefield. Due to the Nature of the element he absorbed, he has extreme regenerative abilities without having to use chakra to accelerate his healing, as it can be modified to the level of Healing Power, and even far beyond it. ~''MORE TO COME''~ SSSA.jpg|Shadow Soul-Sync Absorption Yuu'sPortal.jpg|Yuu's Personal Dimension Yuu'sPortal2.jpg Yuu'sPortal3.jpg Yuu'sPortal4.jpg Gallery Role Plays *Tengetsu Tournament **Tengetsu Games: Masayoshi vs Yuu *Golden Darkness **Yuu will escape Zetsu's forces in Konoha with his partner Keiku Uchiha. After rendezvous with Kei and his forces, they will send Yuu in as an undercover Zetsu (Tobi Zetsu) to gain info on Black Zetsu and his forces, as well as plans Relationships Yuu isn't the type to form relationships with many people and prefers to keep his friend circle small. Despite this, he did befriend Keiku Uchiha/Dreamscape in Yoshigakure, and they have kept ties ever since with the man. This was after their intense fight. Yuu has a unique seal which is linked to Keiku's Juryokuido technique, and when activated, it spontaneously transfers Yuu to his location. Category:Male Category:Uzushiogakure Resident Category:Yoshigakure Resident Category:Genin Category:Missing-nin